Flights of Fancy
by SarcasticSymphony
Summary: A little collection of drabbles and/or oneshots, depending on where my fancy flies. Covering all sorts of genres, and will mostly be about the Harry Potter fandom. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the entire Harry Potter universe and we love her for it. Read at your own risk! Rated M just in case.
1. Not Potter

Draco was just beginning to get engrossed in the finer points of using half a stewed mandrake and fourteen lionfish spines instead of one stewed mandrake and ten lionfish spines to brew the Wiggenweld potion when the doorbell rang. Naturally, it had to be Potter, for the man had been annoyingly persistent in persuading Draco to join him and Weasley for drinks.

Draco sighed as he swung open the door and opened his mouth. "Look, Potter-"

Then he shut his mouth abruptly. And blinked.

For the person in front of him was not Potter at all.

The person had long, curly brown hair flecked with snow from standing outside in the cold too long and dimpled cheeks flushed pink when he opened the door. The person had warm brown eyes that told a thousand stories but shone with hope and affection when they focused on him.

And the person stood awkwardly in the door for a moment before lunging at him and hugging him tightly.

Definitely not Potter, then.

The scent of her, like old books and jasmine, invaded his senses, and the only words he could possibly say in that moment was "Hermione- it's really you- you're finally back-"


	2. mine

i love you

pansy tells the man below her

i love you

no one can ever love you more than i do

draco

she shakes him

yet, he doesn't move.

pansy stills

and then she smiles

she doesn't regret

doing this,

doing this to him.

now, you won't ever go back to granger

her lips curl up

her teeth are blood-stained

you're mine now.


	3. Come Home

His eyes tracked Ginny's petite but curvaceous figure to the exit, appreciating the way her body pressed against the door as she slipped out. He didn't miss the wink and sultry smirk she gave him before disappearing.

Draco smiled to himself and slid down under the covers. Last night- and this morning, not to mention all the occasions they had met up in the last year- had been amazing, one he was sure not to forget soon. He would definitely be coming back for more.

He stretched languidly before sliding off the bed and stepping into the shower. Draco rinsed and soaped himself thoroughly before towelling himself dry. He picked up his wand and clothes that were strewn across the floor and performed a quick straightening charm to remove the creases.

That was how much time it took for him to start feeling a little guilty. But he pushed it away with excuses that he knew were not true, like every other time before. When he felt that it was time to leave, he put on his shoes and opened the door.

He stepped out and shut the door quietly, sliding his wand into his pocket and turning to see a woman with brown hair sitting cross-legged on the floor across from him. He stilled, and the woman lifted her head.

The woman rubbed her eyes tiredly, and when his gaze met hers he saw that those brown orbs were heavily shielded. She stood and faced him, yet there was no fury, only a palpable aura of sadness.

Draco didn't move or say anything, because he didn't know what to say if he did.

Hermione took a step forward and held out her hand. On her ring finger was a silver band that reminded him of the promises he had made to her, all those years before.

"Come on. Let's go home."


	4. All Because Of The Hormones

(A/N)The prompt was: start your story with the sentence 'Every morning I walked to the cafe 'for my latte' and a glimpse at him.'

Every morning I walked to the cafe 'for my latte' and a glimpse at him. Being a single female that had not come in close contact with the opposite gender for almost four months, I blamed the hormones.

We were not strangers to one another. Really, it was quite the opposite. He threw insults at me in school. I punched his face. He was a little boy who was forced to grow up and bear the harsh weight of his family's decisions. I was one of the countless victims tortured in his house.

The war impacted everyone in more ways than you could ever think. But that's too depressing to talk about now. Harry found his calling as an Auror, as had Ron. Both of them have found love and are building families of their own. I'm more than happy for them (and to be the aunt who spoils their children and leave when it's bedtime).

And me? Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio? Well, I own an apothecary-slash-library in Diagon Alley. Right opposite of my place is the cafe I was talking about. And him, of course.

Hermione Granger is known to be curious. Draco Malfoy disappears completely after the Second Wizarding War, and turns up almost two years later in a coffee shop? That's so many questions the books can't answer.

Hence when I first caught a glimpse of that blond hair, porcelain complexion and brooding countenance, I was immediately intrigued. Mostly because of my curiosity, but also because he's quite good to look at, you know. I admit to having a little crush on him during my Hogwarts years.

The morning dawned bright and early. I got up at seven, opened the shop punctually at eight, and crossed the ever-bustling road of Diagon Alley for a quick pick-me-up. As I joined the end of the queue, my eyes searched the cafe for him.

Normally, he would be seated beside the window. But today he was nowhere to be seen.

My mind ran in circles trying to figure out where he had went. I was pondering the possibility of him tripping over himself getting out of his fancy bed when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned, and Draco Malfoy stared back at me. His lips curved into a smile.

"Long time no see, Granger."

I blushed. All because of the hormones, of course.


End file.
